Andy Samberg
Andrew David "Andy" Samberg (born August 18, 1978) is an American actor, comedian, voice actor, writer, rapper and member of the comedy troupe The Lonely Island. He is known as a cast member on Saturday Night Live (2005–2012), where they have been credited with popularizing the Emmy-winning SNL Digital Shorts, the comical short films and music videos starring Samberg and other members of the SNL cast.[3] He also starred in Hot Rod, Space Chimps, That's My Boy, Celeste and Jesse Forever, and Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping. He also has done voice-over work for Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, and Storks. He is currently portraying Detective Jake Peralta on the comedy series Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Personal Life Samberg was born in Berkeley, California. His mother, Marjorie "Margi" (née Marrow), is an elementary school teacher, and his father, Joe is a photographer. [4] He has two sisters, Johanna and Darrow.[5] His family is Jewish, and his maternal grandfather, industrial psychologist and philanthropist Alfred J. Marrow, served as the executive chair of the American Jewish Congress. He has also described himself as "not particularly religious."[6][7][8] Samberg is a third cousin of U.S. Senator Tammy Baldwin of Wisconsin (their maternal grandfathers were first cousins).[9] Samberg discovered Saturday Night Live as a child, while sneaking past his parents to watch professional wrestling on television.[10] He became obsessed with the show, and his devotion to comedy was frustrating to teachers who felt he was unfocused on his schoolwork.[10] Samberg graduated from Berkeley High School in 1996, where he became interested in creative writing, and has stated: "classes were the ones that I put all my effort into...that's what I cared about and that's what I ended up doing."[11] He attended college at University of California, Santa Cruz, for two years before transferring to New York University for its acclaimed film school. He majored in experimental film, where he starred as "Monkey" in the music video for James Kochalka's song "Monkey vs. Robot".[12] He graduated from NYU in 2000.[13] After five years of dating, Samberg announced his engagement to musician Joanna Newsom in February 2013.[14] Career Before joining the late night comedy show SNL, Andy Samberg was a YouTube and Internet star. He first began making comedy videos with his two friends Akiva Schaffer and Jorma Taccone. When YouTube was created in 2005, the streaming of their videos became much more widespread over the Internet. "With respect to some of these YouTube stars, Hollywood talent agencies have recognized the revenue potential of these entertainers and are signing them into development deals."[15] He became a featured player on the show in part because of the work he'd done on his own sketch comedy website TheLonelyIsland.com. that helped them land an agent and eventually get hired at SNL.[16] Prior to joining its cast, Samberg was (and remains) a member of the comedy troupe The Lonely Island (along with Jorma Taccone and Akiva Schaffer). The trio began writing for Saturday Night Live in 2005 and released their debut album, Incredibad, in 2009. Samberg has appeared in numerous theatrical films, commercials, music videos and has hosted special events, including the 2009 MTV Movie Awards. In 2012, Samberg delivered the Class Day speech at Harvard University.[17] In September 2012, he plays Dale Ashbrick in a BBC Three comedy show, Cuckoo.[18] He starred with Adam Sandler twice in That's My Boy and Hotel Transylvania. It was announced in May 2013 that he will star in a new comedy police show, Brooklyn 99 which is airing on FOX network and is set to premiere in September 2013.[19] ''Saturday Night Live After Samberg joined SNL as a featured player, in September 2005 along with his two friends as the show's writing staff while his live sketch roles were limited in his first year, he appeared in many prerecorded sketches, including commercial parodies and various other filmed segments. On December 17, 2005, he andChris Parnell starred in the Digital Short show "Lazy Sunday", a nerdcore hip hop song performed by two Manhattanites on a quest to see the film ''The Chronicles of Narnia. The short quickly became an Internet phenomenon and garnered Samberg significant media and public attention, as did "Dick in a Box," a duet with Justin Timberlake that won a Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics.[3] His comedy troupe's collaboration with T-Pain, the "I'm on a Boat" music video, had over 56 million views on YouTube after debuting on February 7, 2009, and was nominated for a Grammy Award. Another digital short, "Motherlover" (also featuring Timberlake), was released on May 10, 2009 (to commemorate Mother's Day), and is a sequel of "Dick in a Box."[20] Outside of his prerecorded segments, he also participated in recurring live segments, such as his Blizzard Man sketch.[21] On June 1, 2012, Samberg's spokesperson announced that he had left the show. [22][23] Filmography Awards and Nominations To be updated... References #'^' 27 Sept. 2012. http://search.marquiswhoswho.com/profile/100032391613 #'^' According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905–1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Searchable athttp://www.familytreelegends.com/records/39461 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Samberg#cite_ref-Daily_News_New_York_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Samberg#cite_ref-Daily_News_New_York_3-1 ''b] "2007 Emmy Winners: The complete list". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_News_(New_York) Daily News (New York)]. 17 September 2007. Retrieved December 22, 2008. #'^' Grant, Lee (August 3, 2007). "The three amigos". SignOnSanDiego. Retrieved August 6, 2007. #'^' "Andy Samberg Biography | Family, Companions". Hollywood.com. Retrieved 2012-02-16. #'^' Bloom, Nate (August 2, 2007). "Celebrity Jews". Retrieved August 6, 2007. #'^' "Q&A with Andy Samberg: Meet the creative genius", schmoozemag.com, 9 November 2008; retrieved 14 May 2009. #'^' http://timeoutchicago.com/arts-culture/film/15426341/andy-samberg-interview #'^' http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/l/i/s/Stuart-Liss-CO/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0180.html #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Samberg#cite_ref-Gainesville_Sun_10-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Samberg#cite_ref-Gainesville_Sun_10-1 ''b] Crabbe, Nathan (March 23, 2010). "Andy Samberg starting yearning for 'SNL' at about age 8". The Gainesville Sun. Retrieved January 16, 2011. #'^' Salter, Christina (April 15, 2008). "Q&A with Andy Samberg". The Daily Northwestern. Retrieved April 26, 2013. #'^' "Monkey vs. Robot". Youtube.com. 25 November 2005. Retrieved 2011-07-24. #'^' http://www.nyu.edu/alumni.magazine/issue10/10_culture_snl.html #'^' "Andy Samberg Engaged to Joanna Newsom!". Us Weekly. February 25, 2013. Retrieved February 25, 2013. #'^' Burns, Kelli S. Celeb 2.0: How Social Media Foster Our Fascination with Popular Culture. Santa Barbara, CA: Praeger/ABC-CLIO, 2009. Print. #'^' Rosenberg, Yuval. "Target: Dream Job." Fast Company 104.April 2006 (2006): 103–04. Fast Company. Washington, D.C. : Fast Co. Inc, 1 Apr. 2006. Web. 19 Sept. 2012. . #'^' Lichter, Allison (May 31, 2012). "Best College Speeches ’12: Samberg, Lynch, and Sorkin Sound Off". Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 8 June 2012. #'^' Davies, Hannah J (October 23 2012). "Have you been watching … Cuckoo". DC comics.com. Retrieved November 4 2012. #'^' Evans, Bradford. "Andy Samberg's Fox Cop Show Has a Name: 'Brooklyn 99'". Splitsider. Retrieved May 14, 2013. #'^' "Saturday Night Live – Digital Short: Motherlover". NBC.com. Retrieved 2011-07-24. #'^' McGlynn, Katla (December 5, 2012). "Blizzard Man: Robert De Niro Grinds With Diddy In 'SNL' Sketch (VIDEO)". Huffington Post. Retrieved 8 June 2012. #'^' Elber, Lynn (June 4, 2012). "Andy Samberg leaving 'SNL'". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved 8 June 2012. #'^' Beard, Lanford (June 4, 2012). "Andy Samberg talks leaving 'SNL,' Vanilla Ice skating at MTV Movie Awards". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 8 June 2012. External Links *Andy Samberg at the Internet Movie Database *The Lonely Island *Andy Samberg profile *Short Movies with Andy Samberg at Channel 101 *Premiere.com article Category:Staff Category:Cast